Unconditional Love YunJae Fict
by luvjiyjiy
Summary: Semua berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak sang pencipta. Dan kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. YUNJAE/GS..


FF baru..Hehe mang dasar author gak bertanggung jawab. Padahal FF yang kemarin aja lum kelar. Author masih mau semedi dulu nyari ide..hehehe..jadi sabar ne buat yang nunggu FF-FF yang lain. FF niy juga gak akan banyak insyaallah 3shoot aja. FF niy terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama "**UNCONDITIONAL LOVE**" karya dari **Mito Orihara**. Tapi dengan pengembangan cerita yang berbeda dengan komiknya.

Title: Unconditional Love

Author: luvjiyjiy

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong 24 tahun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho 25 tahun (namja)

Choi Siwon 26 tahun (namja)

Park Yoochun 25 tahun (namja)

Kim Junsu 24 tahun (yeoja)

Shim Changmin 24 tahun (namja)...and Others.

Rated: Sementara di T dulu, tergantung mood author.

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance

Disclaimer: Yunho belong to Jaejoong belong to Yunho

.

.

.

Takkan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari….

Karena, esok kan menjadi rahasia….

Sebuah rahasia besar Sang Pencipta…

_….윤쟤__.…_

2 Tahun sudah aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja yang aku kenal lewat sahabatku di Jepang. Ya namja yang kini tepat berada dihadapanku, Choi Siwon. Namja tampan nan baik hati yang sebentar lagi akan jadi suamiku. Seorang pengusaha muda, pewaris Choi Corp. Eh perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku adlah yeoja yang cantik dan manis lho..^^

"Sayang kau cantik dengan gaun putih itu, kau terlihat seperti seorang bidadari…" katanya saat aku memperlihatkan gaun pernikahan yang sedang kucoba. Gaun tanpa lengan sederhana tanpa banyak hiasan yang memang begitu cantik.

"Jangan memulai dengan gombalanmu itu wonnie…" sahutku tersenyum malu. Kurasa saat ini wajahku memanas.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal sayang, kau benar-benar seperti bidadari" aku hanya menunduk telah biasa dengan semua rayuannya itu. Tapi harus ku akui ini, aku memang suka di puji..hihihihi..

Saat ini kami berada di sebuah butik langganan umma.

Setelah 2 tahun bersama, dan sudah mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah 2 minggu lagi.

Rasanya waktu 2 minggu itu begitu dekat. Tak urung membuatku grogi setiap kali memikirkannya.

Semua persiapan pernikahan kami hampir mencapai 80%. Tinggal menunggu waktu itu datang..

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan menghadiri reuni SMA yang diadakan teman-teman seangkatanku sewaktu SMA. Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengan teman-temanku sewaktu SMA. Ya, setelah lulus aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah di Jepang dan selama hampir 4 tahun itu aku tak pernah kembali lagi ke Korea. Dan baru 1 minggu yang lalu aku kembali ke Korea, tentunya untuk mengurus pernikahanku dengan Siwon.

Tapi sesampainya di tempat acara reuni itu berlangsung tak ada yang menarik selain teman-teman yang menyapa satu sama lain. Hei kemana sahabatku itu ya? Apa dia tak datang..?

"Jae..Jaejoong.. Neo Jaejoong?.." tanya seorang yeoja dengan setelan blush warna merah. Ah ada sesuatu darinya yang mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang. Suara melengkingnya itu begitu mirip dengan suara khas dolphin Junsu, sahabatku. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Junsu...Dolphin...?" tanyaku hati-hati, bisa bahaya kan kalau aku salah mengenali orang di depanku ini.

"Hwa...joongie..."hebohnya langsung memelukku. Ternyata benar dia sahabatku yang paling berisik Junsu dolphin. Aku pun balas memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengubungiku satelah kita lulus heoh? Ah, kau bertambah cantik saja Jae..." cerocosnya. Nampaknya kebiasaannya yang selalu berisik itu tak berubah. Hahaha...dan aku sangat-sangat merindukannya..

"Miane Junsu-ah, aku terlalu disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku selama di Jepang. Aku baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, nampaknya tak ada yang berubah. Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu, selalu heboh dan berisik..?" tanyaku dengan menggodanya. Dan benar saja dia langsung menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Aish.. lama tak bertemu sekarang kau malah mengataiku seperti itu.." ngambeknya.

"Ah miane, aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku merindukan suaramu yang berisik dan kehebohanmu itu" kataku mencoba mengembalikan mood Junsu ke mode normal*?*

"Hihihi... Junsu yang imut ini memang selalu dirindukan orang" aku terkekeh mendengar kenarsisannya itu. Berikutnya kami tergelak bersama.

"Miane, apa aku mengganggu kebersamaan kalian ladies...? tanya seorang namja dengan setelan jas yang menampakkan ketampanannya. Tapi tak setampan Wonnie-ku.

"Ne gwaen-..."

"Chunnie!" Baru saja aku akan menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. Tapi dikejutkan dengan Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk namja ini. Ommo kenapa Junsu memeluk namja ini. Hei apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?. Tunggu dulu, barusan Junsu menyebukan Chunnie..?Bukankah itu sebutan yang Junsu berikan kepada Park Yoochun, namja yang dulu begitu dipuja-puja Junsu semasa kami SMA.

"Park Yoochun...?" tanyaku.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo Jaejoong-shi..!" jawabnya setelah dia dan Junsu selesai berpelukan. Aigo, wajah Junsu kok merah gitu. Semakin mencurigakan.

"Apa ada yang perlu kalian jelaskan padaku..?" nampak keduanya salah tingkah saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Mmm...Joongie sebenarnya-..."

"Biar aku saja honey. Begini Jaejoong-shi aku dan Junsu saat ini telah bertunangan.?" Aku hanya mengerjap-kerjabkan mata tak percaya. Benarkah itu, mereka sudah bertunangan..?

"Ne Joongie, kami sudah bertunangan. Kedua orang tua kami ternyata telah menjodohkan kami berdua."kali ini Junsu yang berbicara.

"Jadi, maukah kau merestuiku bersama dengan Junsu..? timpal Yoochun.

"Ani..Miane Yoochun-shi aku tak bisa.." jawabku.

"Mwo? Waeyo Joongie..?" tanya Junsu yang nampaknya sebentar lagi akan menangis. Hahaha nampaknya aku berhasil mengerjainya.(Umma usil banget deh..-_-")

"Sssstt...sudah honey. Uljimayo..." Ucap Yoochun seraya memeluk Junsu. Baiklah, sudah cukup keusilanmu itu Jaejoong. Kasihan sahabatku ini.

"Miane Junsu-ah, aku memang tak bisa. Tak bisa untuk tidak merestui kalian." Kataku. Nampak Junsu yang kebingungan dengan ucapanku.

"Jadi maksudmu Jaejoong-shi, Kau...?"

"Ne, aku merestui kalian berdua" Jelasku pada keduanya.

"Hwaa.. gomawo Joongie-ah..?" Junsu memelukku begitu erat. Yoochun juga nampat tersenyum melihat tingkah kami.

"Ne, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merestui sahabatku ini jika dengan orang yang selama ini dia sukai dan cintai sejak SMA dulu. Aku senang jika kau bahagia Junsu-ah." Ucapku setelah melepas pelukan Junsu.

"Gomawoyo Jaejoong-shi..." ucap Yoochun.

"Cheomaneyo... Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakiti sahabat imut nan berisikku ini." Kataku pada Yoochun.

"Ne pasti.." tegas Yoochun padaku sambil merangkul mesra pinggang Junsu. Dan jangan ditanya lagi seperti apa wajah Junsu sekarang. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap...hahaha. Ah, aku jadi merindukan Wonnie, kalau saja dia tak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah menemaniku menghadiri acara reuni ini. Wonnie-ah bogoshippoyo.

"Yoochun hyung ternyata kau disini. Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan kau malah bersama dua yeoja cantik disini."

DEG...

Di-dia...?Ternyata dia datang ke acara ini juga... Tuhan tolong aku...

"Annyeong haseyo, Jaejoong-shi..."

"N-ne...an-annyeong..."

TBC...

Review Delete or ...?


End file.
